The present invention relates to the field of energy and is directed to a child-proof gas lighter, i.e. the lighter provided with a means for neutralizing ignition elements being movable between an operating neutralizing position wherein no spark is struck on activating an ignition mechanism, and a position wherein it is possible to produce a spark required to ignite the gas.
A lighter of this type is known which is described in GB, No. A-2304879 in which a gas ignition device includes a gearwheel positioned on a shaft and firmly connected to it, corrugated wheels rotatably positioned on said shaft by sides of the gearwheel to rotate about the shaft and the gearwheel, a flint spring pressed toward the gearwheel, whereby said shaft has side portions on which the corrugated wheels are located and which are formed as a polyhedron, and end portions are cylindrical and disposed in openings of brackets of the lighter body. A maximum diameter of the shaft having a polyhedral cross-section in the area where the corrugated wheels are mounted is less than a minimum diameter of the opening of these wheels.
When the corrugated wheels are classically acted upon, the latter turn about the shaft which precludes striking a spark since the gearwheel will not rotate. To ignite the gas exiting the lighter burner valve, it is necessary to depress the corrugated wheels, to force them into contact with the shaft edges and to turn the wheels in conventional manner. Due to friction occurring when the gearwheels and the shaft interact in the contact area, the shaft and the gearwheel sitting on it can turn.
The described safety devices do not require any additional buttons and lever movements in order to achieve the goal which makes them more attractive as compared to other lighters. The only thing required from a user is to more carefully and with a certain force depress the gearwheels, otherwise they would rotate idly.
However, due to the fact that the gearwheels rotate about the shaft independently of one another, the user not always is able to select the force needed to turn the corrugated wheel. In certain cases, the both gearwheels operate it time but sometimes, only one. Therefore, the user now easily lights the lighter, now with some difficulty. The use of the polyhedral shaft and polyhedral openings in the corrugated wheels increases complexity of producing such a lighter.
A gas lighter is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,414 having a safety device wherein a gas ignition device includes a gearwheel positioned on a shaft and firmly connected to it, corrugated wheels rotatably positioned on said shaft by the sides of the gearwheel to rotate about the shaft and the gearwheel, and a flint spring pressed toward the gearwheel, whereby said shaft is cylindrical and openings in the corrugated wheels are also cylindrical. This lighter is simpler in design and technologically feasible.
When the finger pad acts on the corrugated wheels, the latter freely turn relative to the shaft which prevents from striking a spark since the gearwheel will not rotate. To ignite the gas exiting from the lighter burner valve, it is necessary to slightly depress the corrugated wheels so tat a portion of the finger pad contacts the gearwheel. In this case, gearwheel rotation and spark striking occur. The particular feature of this lighter is the necessity for the finger pad to contact simultaneously all wheels on the shaft.
With all classical lighters, the spark striking device is of an integral design, i.e. the gearwheel and the corrugated wheels, together with the shaft are made as a single non-sectional assembly. This specific feature is absent from the above-mentioned inventions. Here the gearwheel for striking a spark is rigidly linked to the shaft and presents a single non-sectional unit, while the corrugated wheels are separate parts not connected to this unit. When the lighter drops or when it is repaired and assembled, especially under conditions of mass production, there is a risk of losing some parts.
Operational reliability and durability of such a lighter are determined by state of integrity of the lighter or at least its separate units.
Based on the foregoing, it is possible to formulate the requirement compliance with which would allow to enhance the operational features of the gas lighter with such safety device, the requirement consisting in maintaining the technological principle of unit-based construction of the lighter to provide the possibility of its unit-based assembly.